


moth man hot...

by Averybones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averybones/pseuds/Averybones
Summary: it is what it says right on the tin: oral sex





	moth man hot...

**Author's Note:**

> -looks at my files and sees my other more important fics that should be completed-  
> -hunches over my keyboard and writes a quick smut fic-

     Duck knew what was going on the second the door opened. Almost immediately noticing Indrids nails were cut short and filed. Duck noticed quickly because it’s a rare sight to see those thin, spindly hands not covered in charcoal or graphite. Clean and maintained, and this told him that there was something else intended for today. He didn’t really mind.

 

     “What do you want?” Indrid asks, wide grin plastered on his face, almost like he couldn’t already see. Duck blushes, mind instantly blank with nothing but desire.

     “Y-your fingers in-in the front…” no sooner than he said that, Duck felt Indrids cool hand brush against his cock, trailing lower. He gasps as he feels Indrids finger slide between his lips. It’s almost embarrassing how wet he is already, Indrid teasing him by sliding his finger up and down, his palm brushing against Duck’s cock every so often. Duck makes a frustrated whine and Indrid takes the hint, pushing a finger into Ducks entrance. Gently Indrid pushes deeper in a slow rhythm, pressing against the front wall, dragging his finger against Ducks g spot. Duck jolts when he feels a not too familiar sensation of something bumping against his cervix. 

     “Jesus- you-r fingers are long!” He gasps out. 

     “All the better to touch you with.” Indrid says as he slides his finger against the space next to Ducks cervix, making him shiver and gasp. Duck doesn’t even have to look at Indrid to know he’s grinning, the smile firmly present in the words. 

     “Didn’t think to- play piano with these hands?”

     Indrid hums as he draws a circle over Ducks g-spot, “I tried it; but my talents proved elsewhere. Drawing is more my calling.”

     “Ahh, shame-MMn” Ducks startled by Indrid pressing in another finger, moving slowly against the sting of the stretch. Duck stutters out a low moan, It’s been so long since anyone has touched him like this, even himself. The most he's done recently was with a prescribed gel. His cock aches from the lack of attention, it’s been a deviation from his own routine of getting off quickly before bed; he feels himself twitch and he just needs Indrid to  _ touch _ him. No sooner the thought passes through his head, Indrid dips his head down and lick a long stripe from his entrance to the tip. Duck can’t even think to hold back the moan that spills from his mouth, hips twitching from the jolt of pleasure. Indrid focuses his attention on laving his tongue against him, below his cock, cheek brushing against it  and sending sparks up Ducks spine. Ducks legs are trembling as the pleasure build low in his stomach. 

     Ducks breath hitches as Indrid mouths against his cock and he almost comes right there, legs quaking. Indrids mouth is hot against his aching dick. He gently nips at the sides as his fingers continue their rhythmic massage inside. Duck is lit up with sensation. The mounting pleasure steadily coiling tighter and tighter; and it's almost enough,  _ almost _ . Duck moans when Indrid licks him harder 

     “I-I” Duck pants out and Indrid looks at him past his glasses. Seeing those dark eyes makes Duck choke on his words and he can feel Indrid smile against him. 

     “You want something?”

     “I… want- mouth, your mouth- please” Duck stutters out and Indrid obliges him, heartily. Duck whimpers as Indrid takes him into his mouth, sparks dancing behind his eyelids. He hisses at the brief drag of Indrids teeth against his dick before Indrid adjusts his jaw, flattening his tongue against the underside. Tears pinprick in Ducks eyes at how good it feels, the broad, hot feeling of Indrids tongue against him and the low suction at the end of each shallow bob. Hes awash in sensation as Indrid takes him higher, fingers stroking against him and he's teetering on the edge, almost painfully so. When Indrid presses his tongue firmly against him and swallows, his fingers continuing to stroke against him,  Duck is coming almost instantly with a short cry. 

     He shudders and moans loudly as Indrid fingers him through it, slowly slipping his fingers out. Duck feels himself clench around nothing, stomach tensing, before Indrid pulls away from his dick, the cooling saliva slick against his lips. Duck pants as he watches Indrid straighten his glasses with his dry hand.

     “I probably shouldn’t have asked if you play piano” Indrid snorts “since you’ve played me like a fiddle” and with that Indrid laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly indrid seems like the type to use a lot of teeth but idk thats not here nor there. its only mothmans blowjobs times now.  
> also hey how bout that canon scary mothmans? im big eyes emoji about that.


End file.
